simsala_grimmfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Feebolt456/Hey, can I do this?
I've been wanting to do this for a while, but I've never had the guts to do it. Fanfic ideas! Ideas for fanfiction set in Simsala! Here's how I will present the fanfic ideas:through forms. Name: Summary: Important Characters: Additional Thoughts: Here we go! Name:See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak No Evil Summary:After accidentally slighting an evil sorceress, Doc Croc, a prince, and Yoyo are cursed to be deaf, blind, and mute respectively. With their impairments, will the three be able to stop the evil sorceress from taking over the prince's kingdom? Important Characters:Doc Croc, a prince, Yoyo, the evil sorceress Additional Thoughts:I have thought about Doc Croc being mute and Yoyo being deaf, since Doc has been known to talk alot, so it would be ironic. The prince has always been cursed to be blind, and no, that wasn't inspired by the Rapunzel episode. Name:Wing of Bat, Eye of Toad, and Whisker of Cat Summary:When Yoyo wakes up as a bat in a cave, he must figure out what happened, find Doc and the person he and Doc were helping, and stop an evil witch's plot to rule over the land. Important Characters:Yoyo, Doc Croc, the person Yoyo and Doc Croc were helping Additional Thoughts:Doc Croc has been turned into a toad, and the person Yoyo and Doc Croc were helping has been turned into a black cat. Name:Yoyo's and Doc Croc's Multiversial Adventure Summary:When Yoyo and Doc Croc are going to Simsala on a stormy day, a lightning bolt strikes the edge of the book, making it go out of control and spin towards another direction. Yoyo and Doc Croc wake up in a world unknown, with them not being able to go to Simsala until they are able to fix the book. They are soon caught up in an adventure, meeting new friends and facing off against new enemies along the way. Will they be able to fix the book? Important Characters:Yoyo, Doc Croc, ???, ???, ??? Additional Thoughts:Believe it or not, this is supposed to be a crossover with another series. I just haven't figured out which series yet. That's why the summary is so vague. Name:The Tales Of A Clone Summary:We all know that Yoyo is a toy come to life by the book. However, what if, in another universe, Yoyo is a clone of another character and he started out in Simsala? Join Yoyo as he turns from a personality-less clone into what he is today. Important Characters:Yoyo, Beatrice(the character which Yoyo is a clone of) Additional Thoughts:Obviously AU(Alternate Universe). Name:A Simsala Grimm AU Summary:Long before Yoyo was even born and Yoyo and Doc Croc went on adventures, there was another duo who helped fairytale characters. The duo's names were Mary and Poppy. Important Characters:Mary, Poppy, Mystery Character #1, Mystery Character #2, Mystery Character #3 Additional Thoughts:Think Simsala Grimm with character development and more drama. Name:Louis Croc, Aspiring Wizard Summary:Meet Louis Croc, assistant to the wizard, Locke. What he lacks in wisdom he makes up for in smarts and eagerness. One day, Louis finds a book that would change his life forever. Important Characters:Louis Croc Additional Thoughts:This is a companion piece to A Simsala Grimm AU. It even crosses over with it. Name:The Dark Guardian Summary:When Ebony, former dark(not evil) guardian and past threat to Simsala wakes up with her sister next to her, her powers removed, and her mind in the body of a child, she tries to figure out what happened and what she can do to reverse it. However, as she tries to figure these things out, she starts to question if she really wants to be a threat to Simsala again. Important Characters:Ebony, Hope(Ebony's sister), Yoyo, Doc Croc Additional Thoughts:This takes place in the same universe as A Simsala Grimm AU. Name:Doc Croc and Yoyo Meet The Dark Guardian Summary:When Yoyo and Doc Croc meet two girls stranded in the middle of a forest with no parents, they try to find a family for them while allowing them to accompany them on their adventures. Important Characters:Yoyo, Doc Croc, Ebony, Hope Additional Thoughts:This is The Dark Guardian from Yoyo's and Doc Croc's point of view. Category:Blog posts